1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a luggage, more particularly to a luggage having a handle unit with an abutting member that abuts against a case body of the luggage for preventing damage to a retaining unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional wheeled luggage 2 that includes a case body 20 formed with a pair of handle-storing tubes 22, and a handle unit 21 including a pair of handle rods 25. Each of the handle rods 25 is pivoted to a corresponding slider 23 that is slidably disposed in a respective one of the handle-storing tubes 22 so as to permit retraction of the handle rods 25 into the handle-storing tubes 22, respectively, when the handle rods 25 are disposed in a non-inclined position relative to the handle-storing tubes 22, and so as to permit pivoting movement of the handle rods 25 relative to the handle-storing tubes 22 when the handle rods 25 are fully extended from the handle-storing tubes 22. A retaining unit includes a pair of engaging parts 261 disposed movably and respectively in the handle rods 25 and engaging respectively and releasably engaging grooves 232 that are formed in one end 231 of the sliders 23 in the handle-storing tubes 22 so as to retain the handle unit 21 at a desired inclined position relative to the case body 20. The conventional luggage 2 can be moved in a pulling manner or a pushing manner using the handle unit 21.
The conventional luggage 2 is disadvantageous in that the retaining unit tends to get damaged when the case body 20 is fully loaded and is moved in the pushing manner using the handle unit 21. In addition, since the engaging grooves 232 in the ends 231 of the sliders 23 are normally shallow, the engaging parts 261 tend to disengage from the engaging grooves 232 during the pushing operation of the case body 20.